


Yang's "Punishment"

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Public Masturbation, slight oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Yang's "Punishment"

Glynda smiled to herself as she watched all but one student flood out of her classroom because of the bell. Yang Xiao Long was the sole remaining student for one reason, and the teacher knew that they both knew the reason for it. “Miss Xiao Long. I’m glad you decided to stay after class! Though, maybe it’s because your legs are too tired.~” The older blonde kept her smile as she looked up from her desk, seeing the obvious blush on the brawler’s cheeks. “I know what you were doing during class.”

 

“How?! Do you have superhuman vision with those glasses or something?!” For once, her tone of voice made it clear that she wasn’t joking or trying to upset the woman. “There’s at least three dozen students in this class. How are you able to know if I’m doing something and what I’m doing?!”

 

“One thing. You were the only student who had the facial expression that she was…. Enjoying herself.” Glynda got up from her desk and approached Yang, smiling at her wide eyes. “Ah. So I was right.~”

 

Sighing softly, the younger blonde watched her teacher stop at the row under the one she was sitting in. “Oh, I bet you just wanna watch you old bag! You always punish me for trying to make my day better!” Once again, Yang’s eyes went wide as she saw Glynda smile, something that was rare even for teachers to see.

 

“You know what? Maybe I do. You’re always doing something to bother me, this time for punishment you’ll be doing something to entertain me.” The purple-eyed huntress got in a comfortable position on the row of desks and smirked. “Undress first, though. I want to savor the sight before me.”

 

“What?!” Yang’s eyes shifted to red almost immediate as she heard Glynda’s response, surprised by the honesty and forwardness of it. Even as she couldn’t deny the blush on her cheeks or the way her heart raced at the thought of being watched, the blonde couldn’t think of a decent way out of this situation, especially since she was still aroused from her session during class. “... Fine… fine! Whatever. Let’s just get this done…” As she listened to the older woman chuckle, the younger blonde started rearranging her clothing, lifting her top over her large, perky bust before pulling her jacket just enough to make her tits visible for her teacher. “This is so…”

 

“Weird?” Glynda asked, finishing the younger’s sentence as she watched her hesitate. “Not at all! Your mother had to go through much worse punishments while we were students.” She noticed the blonde start to open her mouth and quickly raised a finger to silence her. “Both. Both of your moms.” Even though the professor refused to take her eyes off her student’s massive mounds, she couldn’t help but bite her lip and keep her eyes out for the way the brawler mover her body while stripping. Every sway of her hips, every movement of her hands along her body, and even the way her cheeks were still flushed a bright pink to show her embarrassment of the moment. It was all more than enough to spark something inside of Glynda that she had never felt towards a student, not that she’d say anything once she realized that Yang was now standing with her skirt and panties on the floor and her clothing moved just enough to show off her breasts. “See? That wasn’t so bad!~ But didn’t Summer and Tai ever tell you it’s bad to keep a woman waiting?~”

 

Without saying another word, Yang slowly brought a hand up to her chest, squeezing the soft mound and letting out a quiet but excited breath as her other hand trailed along her stomach for just a moment. Even if it was for someone else to watch, which was making the blonde surprisingly more excited by the second, she still wanted to take her time and focus on herself. The younger blonde slowly lowered her hand to her cock, sharply inhaling as she wrapped her fingers around it and almost immediately felt an overly sensitive pleasurable sensation flow through her body. She didn’t need to be told to start stroking her impressive shaft, blushing even darker as she watched her gorgeous teacher lick her lips at the sight in front of her, Yang Xiao Long submissively guiding her hand along her cock and making herself moan in a public place for someone else’s amusement.

 

On the other hand, as Glynda watched, she couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to have the cock inside of her, pounding against her cervix like the blonde was trying to hurt her in the process. However, as her eyes were glued to her student’s cock, she failed to notice her own hands sliding along her body, slipping under her shirt and taking hold of her breast and causing a moan to spring from her throat. It was almost perfectly in sync with Yang’s as the two locked eyes at the realization of what was happening. Of course, Glynda was just giving herself a bit of extra pleasure as she watched the troublemaker have her fun, but it was more than enough to spark a bit of extra lust between the two. “Faster, Yang.”

 

Hearing the order from her teacher, the blonde instinctively did as told, not stroking her length as fast as she could but fast enough to feel a tingling blissful sensation starting to grow in her body. Even after her orgasm no more than thirty minutes ago, she found herself quickly headed to the verge of another one, moaning almost as loud as she could now that she didn’t have to hide anything from Glynda. Yang kept it a secret that watching Glynda shake her ass in class or even grab her breast like she was now, was the sole reason the younger blonde couldn’t particularly hold back anymore, letting herself get lost in the blissful experience of what was going on.

 

Every stroke of her cock was just another that lead her further into the lust of what was going on than a moment ago, especially as she started to pinch and lightly twist her nipple, giving herself a bit of pain to add to her pleasure. Yang couldn’t care less about the light amount of precum that was leaking from her tip as she watched Glynda unbutton her shirt just enough to barely hide those surprisingly perky breasts and pink nipples. “You know… It seems like…. You want a little more than this.~” The brawler did the best she could to tease the older woman, but having to speak between the moans and heavy breaths that left her didn’t exactly help her case.

 

However, all Glynda did was giggle and lean forward, swiping her tongue against the student’s tip, humming quietly at the sweet taste of precum that coated her tastebuds. “Doesn’t matter if I do or now, Miss Xiao Long. You’re here to serve out your punishment and leave.” She paused for a moment as she licked her lips, looking up into those lilac eyes that were glued to her magnificent bust. “But that doesn’t mean you won’t get in trouble more than this once.~” Much to her surprise, the words alone were enough to make the younger girl buck her hips with need as her hand continued to bring her over the edge. “But don’t stop now. Keep going.~”   
  
That was all Yang needed to be told to keep going, squeezing and playing with her breast harder than a moment before and even tightening her grip around her shaft as she did so, wanting this to be the best orgasm she’s given herself while pleasuring the sexy teacher before her in the process. Luckily, as she watched the older woman open her mouth as if inviting her to cum and try to fill it, the blonde couldn’t help but feel her orgasm approach, nearly crashing through her right then and there. Unfortunately though, when that didn’t do it, the whine and quiet whimper that unintentionally left the professor did, causing her to buck her hips again and scream into the room as her orgasm rushed through her body.

 

The teacher’s eyes went wide as she watched rope after thick rope of cum fly towards her face, painting her cheeks and one side of her glasses white before a final rope landed on her lips and the top of her breasts. “Well, well!~ Look at you, Yang!~” Glynda let out a quiet giggle as she licked up the bit of cum that was on her lips, moaning quietly from the taste and even closing her eyes as she savored it for just a moment. However, as she heard the girl start to fall back into her chair, her eyes quickly shot open and she caught the troublemaker, pulling her forward just enough to sit in front of her. “Be cares now! As your teacher, it’s my job to make sure you’re alright.~” With a smile, the older blonde wrapped her lips around the throbbing member, sucking hard and swirling her tongue around the tip to try and orally milk out every drop of cum she could manage.

 

Yang was in an unexpected heaven as she found her teacher’s lips sealed around her cock, slowly moving along her shaft in a desperate attempt to get even more cum out of her. “Oh dust! I can’t… I can’t believe Glynda Goodwitch is-” Her voice was cut off by her breath hitching as she felt the back of Glynda’s throat on the tip of her cock, meaning that the older woman was getting closer to the base and starting to deepthroat her. As she leaned back and rested one of her hands on the desk, she didn’t bother saying anything anymore as her other hand ran through those bright golden locks that were in her lap.

 

However, it was only a moment later, when Glynda didn’t get any more of the cum she wanted, that she forced herself off the still throbbing erection and smiled. “Yes… I did just do that, Miss Xiao Long.~” Using her fingers to clean up what she could of the cum off her face, the older woman swiped up all the cum she could and held it in front of her student’s face. “Would you like the rest of it, or do you want me to have it?~” She spoke in a seductive tone as she dragged the tip of her cum-coated middle finger against Yang’s lips, unintentionally prompting the young girl to take the fingers into her mouth. “That’s a good girl.~” Her smile only grew as she felt the brawler’s tongue swirl around her fingers, sucking on them like it was a cock plunging into her mouth. “How do you like the taste of your cum~?”

 

The young girl simply nodded, making sure those fingers on her tongue were spotless before pulling back and swallowing it all down. After a moment, Yang opened her mouth to show her clean tongue, meaning she swallowed down every drop. “It…. I’ll probably get into more trouble, you know… Don’t think doing this will stop me.”

 

“If you ever need someone to help… counsel you and help tutor you, feel free to stop by my office, Yang. I’ll definitely make some time to help one of my favorite students.~”


End file.
